Unknown Feelings
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: They didn't know how they felt, until it hit them like a wall. Tuffnut and Hicca think over how they felt for each other after finally confessing to each other. Kind of has something to do with Rider's Destiny. Tuffcup femHiccup One-shot. T cause I'm paranoid.


**This was just kind of an idea I had when I was thinking about what it would be like if Rider's Destiny was in POV format. I thought it was also a fun way to get into Hicca and Tuffnut's minds**

**I don't own HTYD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hicca's POV_

What is love?

I never really thought about it before. I used to ask dad how he felt about mom when she was alive, but he never liked to talk about her. I tried to ask Gobber when I was younger but he said that I was too young to know about love at the time. After that I stopped asking about love and went on with my life, never bothering to look at any boys on the island as anything but annoying.

I never thought about it until dad told me that I was arranged to marry Tuffnut. At first I was angry that I was going to marry Tuffnut, who I thought that I hated. The feeling that I had always gotten around him made me feel uncomfortable.

Whenever I was around him my heart twisted into a knot, I got what felt like butterflies in my belly, and I was always scared to talk. I felt like something would come out that I didn't want to say. I didn't understand the feelings I got around Tuffnut and I hated them, so I assumed that I hated him.

I thought I hated him because of everything him, his sister, Astrid, and Snotlout put me through when I was a kid. I was sure it was hate, but I never realized just how different my hated for Tuffnut was compared to my hate for Astrid.

I just kept trying to tell myself that I hated Tuffnut mostly because dad wanted me to fall in love with him. The more I thought about marrying Tuffnut I began to question how I felt for him and I started to see him differently.

He protected me in during the storm, I started to see he had a kind side, and I started to notice that he was better looking than other boys on the island.

Then Tuffnut kissed me. My first kiss… I never dreamed about it like most girls on Berk did. I don't know if it was good or bad, but I liked it. His lips were kind of rough and had a salty taste on them, but I liked it for some reason.

I liked it, and that was what had me worried.

I didn't want to think of the idea that I could like Tuffnut, but when I tried to tell myself that I we couldn't be together because of Volisus. I felt like I wanted to protect him and not get him involved, but there was that feeling. It felt like someone was stabbing my heart while a dragon dug its claws into it and it just made me want to cry.

I don't know what love is, but somehow after he confessed and kissed me again I knew how I felt for Tuffnut.

I like him, and I will never say this to my father's face, but maybe I could learn what love is from him.

**Tuffnut's POV**

Marriage, family, kids, a wife… I was never sure if that was what I wanted. I never wanted power on the island, only fame. I wanted to be the great Viking warrior that little kids wanted to be when they grew up.

I hated my father when he said I was marrying Hicca and that I would be chief. I didn't want that responsibility and I didn't want to be married to Hicca, but not because she was bad luck. I hated that someone was deciding my future and wasn't bothering to ask me if that was what I wanted. Truth be told, marry Hicca really didn't seem that bad if she wasn't the chief's daughter.

I would never say it cause Ruff would just make fun of me forever, but Hicca was always pretty cool. She was braver then most Vikings. Nobody would question the Viking ways, but she would. She might be weak, but she had balls by doing things differently and that took bravery.

I also liked how much she pissed of Astrid. Seeing that bitch lose at her own game, just made Hicca cooler than ever in my book.

I don't know why I kissed her that night after Astrid said those things about Hicca's mom, but it felt right somehow and different. I had dated a few girls before, but Hicca was… I don't know how to explain it. She was just different. There was some kind of spark when I kissed her before I pulled away.

The next day I wanted to talk to Hicca about the kiss. I thought it would be better if we just pretended it never happened. Then she acted like just that and it made me angry for some reason, even though that was what I had wanted.

I didn't know why I tried to talk to her again in the forest, but I was more shocked when I found her with that Night Fury.

I didn't understand what was going on until I learned the how situation behind that dragon she called Toothless from the Elder, and I kind of understood.

Hicca was tired of this endless war. It was never going to end and we all knew it, and she wanted to change that. She wanted to make peace with dragons instead of continuing the war. Then when I learned about her grandpa I wasn't sure how to feel.

Glad, that the war would finally end, or sad that Hicca might not come back alive. I was sad and that was what led to me waiting outside her house for her to come how and all the actions that fallowed after.

I like Hicca. It's taken me years to realize this, and I will not let Volisus take her away from me now that I have. I won't let go of her until the end of one of our lives.

* * *

**Short, cute, and just something I did for fun. Let me know what ya think.**


End file.
